jimmy's and mandy's special summer
by thementom
Summary: This story is mostly about Jimmy and Mandy getting feeling for eachother durring there school year [if you dont like mandy and jimmy as a couple then don't read it]
1. jimmy's and mandy's special summer

jimmy's and mandy's special summer

'Mom why did you marry that phony what's wrong with you?'Jimmy hopkins said as his mother and stepfather went on a vacation without him.  
'Jimmy hopkins isn't it?'Jimmy turn around and saw a woman in a black dress infront of him.  
'I am Mrs Danvers secretary of bullworth acadamy'  
'Come along now boy you'll meet the head master soon'  
meanwhile at the girls dorm  
'Uh cheerleading pratice was so hard today'mandy said to christy her room made while they were walking to there room back from the gym.  
'Annie could only fall over all the time ugh'  
'Yeah but it's the firt time after the summer vacation,where still got to get in to it again, she will get it'christy said while both girls where walking up the stairs in there dorm.  
'By the way did you hear the rummor about a new boy attending bullworth?she said.  
'No ofcourse i didn't,must be another lowlife like all the rest of this school'Mandy said while laying on her bed and grabing a magazine.  
'Well he's called Jimmy Hopkins and was expelled from seven school' Chrisry said.  
'Like he's ever gonna be somebody here at this school'Mandy said while laughing.  
'Yeah maybe'christy said while looking out of the window.  
meanwhile the next day at bullworth  
'Ugh i hate having english the first hour, then i can't see ted before he has practice'Mandy said while walking next to Christy to art class.  
'While what can you do about it'Christy said while holding her text book to her chest.  
As they where gone sit Mandy noticed that the seat next to her was empty.  
'Student't may i have your attention please'said Ms. Philips while standing infront of the class.  
'We have a new student coming to our class this year his name is jimmy hopkins,I hope all of you will get along well'  
Mandy looked up to see this short guy with a buzzcut standing all moody in the doorway.  
'While Jimmy let's take a look at where your gone be working next to this year'ms philips said while looking around the class.  
'Why don't you go stand next to mandy'she said while pointing to the empty chair.  
'Ok miss'Jimmy said while walking to the chair.  
Ms Philips started the lesson when Jimmy said on his chair.  
'Hey'he said to Mandy.  
'Ugh what ever loser'she replied.  
'barie doll'he replied while they both when't silenty to work on there assignments.  
After class Mandy and Christy walked to the gym for cheerleader training together.  
'So what do you think about your new neighbour'Christy said while walking into the gym together.  
'I think he's a act all tough guy with no feeling what so ever'she replied while walking into the girls's changing room.  
'I think he's kind of cute'christy said while she and Mandy changed to there cheerleader uniform.  
'Bah'Mandy replied while they where walking to the field with pinky and annie who from the locker room.  
then there training started.  
meanwhile jimmy is talking to pete  
'So how was your first art class of this year Jimmy?'Pete jimmy's roommate said while they where hanging around in the boy's dorm living room.  
'Please don't remind me,I am sitting next to some wanna be popular barbie doll with a big mouth'Jimmy said while playing the racemachine.  
'That's Mandy Wiles the captian of the cheerleading squad'pete said while watching the television.  
'whatever i am never gone like a barbie like that'he said'damn game over and i don't got anymore coint't,what ever im just gonna watch telvevision with you then'he said while sitting next to pete on the old green couch.

to be continued...

fin  
[so this is the end of part one i hope that whoever read's this they like jamdy just as much as me..And keep reading because next time Jimmy and Mandy while start to grow more near eachother...see you next time] 


	2. there first time romance

jimmy's and mandy's special summer  
[there first time romance]  
[four normal weeks later]

the next day at bullworth academy  
'Ugh i hate those jockstraps'Jimmy said while he and pete walked toghether to the gym's locker room downstairs.  
'Yeah but what can you do about is beside not making them mad?'Pete said while they walked into the locker room.  
'Hey look its the married couple'Ted said while Damon and Juri where next to him laughing.  
'Why don't you go shower and wash each others back's?'Jimmy said while standing in front of Pete.  
'Why you little brat'ted said about to hit jimmy,'Leave him we got practice'Damon said.  
'Your lucky hopkins'he yelled while walking to the football fiels.  
'Geez what a idiot's'Jimmy said while changing his clothes.  
'While be happy they didn't do nothing'Pete said while also changing his clothes.  
After there gym class Pete went back to the dorm to do his homework while jimmy stayed at the gym area a little longer.  
As he was looking around the footballfield he saw that there was no one there beside a girl with her head studying in her cheerleader oufit.  
Jimmy thought that it might be Christy and walked smoothly over there hoping for a kiss.  
'Hey gorgeous what are you studying?'as he was trying to look at the girls face.  
He was surprised to see Mandy with her nose in the books.  
'What is it to you turt?'she replied while quickly looking at his face and then at the books again.  
'Sorry to disturbe you your highness'he said while turning around ready to walk away.  
'Ugh i can't get to understand this english homework for weeks,i hate it'she said.  
'And if i don't get a good grade for this class i can't be on the cheerleading squad anymore'she said while looking a bit depressed.  
'Maybe i can help you let me see'Jimmy said as he said next to mandy on the table.  
'Yeah like a bouncer lik you can understand a class like that'Mandy said while laughing in herself.  
'But i guess since ther is nobody else around you can give it a try'she said while looking tired from cheerleading practice and studying english.  
After about half an hour Mandy said'wow your pretty good at this'to witch Jimmy replied'while i am more than just muschle'.  
'You know if you want i can help you in with your english if you got any problem's'Jimmy said while standing up.  
'I don't know if i want to be seen with you in public'Mandy said while writing down the last part of her page.  
'Then we do it in the town's cafe'Jimmy said.  
Mandy thought for a moment and then said,'Ok but we you can't tell anyone that your helping me study ok?'.  
'Sure' Jimmy said while looking at the field.  
'See ya'he said as he was walking away from her and back to his dorm.  
'Hey turt'Mandy said to jimmy while closing her book.  
'Thanks'.  
'No probleme'jimmy said while walking next up the stairs.  
Mandy thought to herself that he migth not be all that dumb as most student said he was.

fin...  
[hope you liked it,more comming up]  
thementom 


	3. school and study date

jimmy's and mandy's special summer

[school and study date]  
It was monday the day Mandy Jimmy Christy and Pete had english.  
After the class could just barley understand what mr galloway was saying in his drunken stand the lessons were now over.  
Jimmy walked to cafe beanie a mostly empty cafe with almost now costumers,In other word a pefect place for a boy and i girl who wouldn't want to be seen toghether.  
Mandy walked far behind him make it look like they were just heading in the same direction.  
As they sneaked inside the cafe a man in his late thirty's said to them with a friendly tone.  
'Welcome to cafe beanie,what can i get you?'  
'Two cola's'Jimmy said while he and mandy sat down on a table at the far end of the cafe with no windown near them.  
'Here you go two cola's'the bartender said,after placing the soda's on the table he got behind the bar and washed the dishes.  
'So mister galloway was a hard to understand today wasn't he?'Jimmy said trying to make some small talk.  
'Ugh what ever'Mandy replied clearly not wanting to do more than study with him at the moment.  
'Well okay then,Lets get started'he said while they both opent there books and started reading.  
After about thirty minutes they took a small break.  
'So how was practice yesterday'Jimmy asked while opening his soda.  
Mandy wanted to give a angry response but then he maybe stoped helping her with her study's.  
'It was not much else the any other day,most of the girls can't do the tricks and that makes me mad'she said while drinking from her soda.  
'I see'he said.  
'It must be hard for you'.'What would be hard for me?'Mandy said slightly irritated.  
'Staying popular staying thin keep looking good every day,must be though'Jimmy said while looking at the an page of the book.  
Mandy was a bit shocked how could he know how it feels like for her.  
She said with a silenced and sad tone while looking inside her can'it is sometimes'  
'All i ever wanted was to be popular and the head of the cheerleading squad,i was not so popular as a kid because of my weight'.  
'The other girl at my old school laught at me saying that i never could be a cheerleader,So i promist to myself that before i came to bullworth i would be fit enough to become a cheerleader,But it is hard to stay popular'she said while a smalle tear rolled over her face witch she wipped of before jimmy could notice it.  
'Wow'Jimmy said while not knowing what to say.  
It went silence for a minute and then Mandy said.  
'Can we get back to studying if you don't mind'  
'Sure'he said  
And so they both wen't back to study.  
After dinne time they both walked back the same way they came.  
At the gate Mandy thanked jimmy for helping her again and after that they both got back to hate each other to make thing look normal.  
in the mandy's and christy's room  
'So did you do anything fun after english?'Christy said while reading a gossip magazine.  
'A bit'she replied while putting her back secretly next to her nightstand.  
That was very sweet of him she thought while looking at him running away from some prefect.  
later in the boys dorm  
As Jimmy walked into his dorm room pete was reading a comic book at Jimmy's desk.  
'Hey Jimmy did you do anything interesting today?'he said while quickly looking at him and then at his comic book again.  
'Nah not much'he said while also grabing a comic and laid on the bed.  
She might no be all that bitchy and self centered of a person as she looks he thought,While outside a nerd was running away from trent...

[this was chapter three still not sure if anyone reads this but i like writing and uploading it so i am gonna keep going,See all of you next time]  
...thementom...


	4. there cliques form a bridge between

jimmy's and mandy's special summer

[there cliques form a bridge between the both of them]  
[at the end fall]

It was the end of the fall for the student at Bullworth academy and everybody was getting ready for the cold days to come.  
But that would take a couple of weeks before the first snowdropps came down from the sky.  
During this time our study couple was still secretly working pretty hard to get good grades,Mandy because otherwise she would be kicked out of the cheersquad,And Jimmy because he would otherwise be sent to a military boarding school.  
'I guesse that's that for today'Jimmy said while he closed the english book and putting his pencels in his pocket's.  
'FINALLY i thought that it was never gone end'Mandy said as she wrote down her final line in the book and then closed it.  
After jimmy paid the bartender for the drink the couple walked back to campus.  
'BRRR'Mandy made a sound of coldness after they walked out of the cafe.  
'Here take this'Jimmy said as he took of his brown jacket and put it gently on the girl.  
'Thank you,But won't you be cold walking around in just a sweater?'she asked him while closing the jacket up.  
'Nah i aintDon't worry about it,Besides i don't want the most pretty girl in school to get a cold'he said while looking away from her face.  
'Tha that's very kind of you,Thank you hopkins'she said while blushing a little bit.  
Jimmy also noticed that she diden't insult him that much as she did when the two of theme just met.  
After a short walk they reached the main gate from where they left eachother again to give others the expression that they would just walk in at the same time.  
Because it was late they both had a little talk with there friend and then went to bed...  
the next day  
It now was saturday witch means weekend at the academy.  
Since mandy had training on a sunday she and her boyfriend ted desided to go to the carnival with some other jock's,Something mandy was a bit sad about because she thought that she would hade some time with him alone between there study's and ther trainings.  
'So how's our cheersquad doing'Ted asked while he paid for a ticket to the carnival for himself and his girlfriend.  
'Where doing great athought sometimes they just can't get it right,Stupid.'she said while knowing that he wasn't that much interested in what she had to say while both where walking to the ferris wheel.  
As they and the other jock got on the ride she graped ted's arm tightly.  
After about a five minute ride they were back on the ground again and were walking around the group was about to go on the rollercoaster but then Damon said to the group'hey its that new kid Hopkins'  
Mandy looked at him not knowing if she should stay with the group or help Jimmy,She decided that it was better for her reputation to stay with the group.  
'Hey smallie did you lost your mommmy?'Ted said while the other jock around him were laughing.  
'Why don't you guys go to the communal shower,Oh i droped my soap please pick it up for me'he said while smiling.  
'THAT'S IT, YOUR DEATH HOPKINS'ted said about to hit Jimmy who could just step back.  
After that the jock ran after him trying to get him.  
'SORRY BABE,WILL DO THIS ANOTHERE TIME'ted said as he left her standing there out in the midle of the carnival.  
A small teardrop slided down her face while thinking'he promissed,hhe prommised'she thought while walking back to the campus alone.  
THAT NIGHT  
Mandy was still a bit crying while she came into her room,christy was still in town at the moment.  
as she looked on her bed she saw a small box with a pretty bow on top of it it said 'for mandy from jimmy'.  
As the opent the box she saw a handkerchief with a small note to it witch said'the next time you can use this to remove your tears'.  
she was held the handkerchief in the palm of her right hand in whiped of her tears.  
'Thank you Jimmy,Atleast you wouldn't leave me like that'...

fin  
[so i know this was a big one but i really enjoyed myself on this one,i hope that the person who reads this likes it as well.  
next time it's christmay in the town of bullworth.  
see all of you soon]thementom


	5. merry christmas from bullworth part 1

jimmy's and mandy's special summer

[merry christmas from bullworth ][part 1]  
[firstday of the christmas vacation]  
this is gonna be a big one

It was winter in the town of Bullworth and everywhere you looked you saw santa's or other decoration's.  
At the academy the students and staff were getting everything ready for all the student that didn't go home for the vacation of one week.  
half of the nerds preppies greasers and all of the jocks except mandy went home for christmas.  
'Bye babe see you in a week'Ted said while he kissed Mandy goodbye and went on the bus with the other student who went home.  
'Bye babe see you soon love you'she shouted after him while the bus drove away from them.  
After the bus was out of sight she stood her smile changed to as slight sadness.  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her elbow,As she turned aroun she saw that it was jimmy with a black beanie on his head and his brown jacket,She herself wore some stocking under her skirt and a school winter sweater.  
'So he's gone for a week'he said while looking at the road that the bus took.  
'Yes he's but he's gone be back soon'she said trying to hide her emotions from him.  
'Ah ok,So i thought i got some money from some errands and i thought maybe you want to do some fun things with me this vacation?'he said while trying to not look into her eyes.  
She was gone say no but than thought that i can't be worst that sitting inside the dorm all day mostly by herself.  
'Okay hopkins,That sounds better than boring myself to death on campus'she said.  
'Cool so i thought i am gone buy you some dinner tomorrow if that's alright with you?Jimmy said while he looked at her face.  
'Sounds like fun,See you tomorrow hopkins'she said as he walked her back to the dorm.  
'Yeah see you tomorrow'he replied while he saw her look away focusing mostly on her butt.

the next day afternoon  
The next day right after luch most of the students went to there rooms while others went to the libary to study.  
Jimmy and Mandy met at the main gate.  
As they could walk next to eachother because no one was gone spot them he took her out to the old bullworth vale.  
'So my first idea was to do some shopping'he said while they both walked over the bridge.  
'Sounds great'she replied.  
After about an hour she stopped by a jewellery store window to look at a beautiful necklace for a nice cheap price too,  
Jimmy noticed this and said to her'Do you like that one?'.  
She nodded yes while looking at the necklace worth of thirty dollars.  
She then left the window and the two of them left to look around the town some more.  
After about half an hour he said that he was gone take a leak in witch he came back after about ten minutes.  
A bit surprissed that he was taking so long but she was not gone ask him what took him so long  
After some time passed it was now about half past five when they came to the small bistro that Jimmy said he would take her to the other day.  
As the both of them took off there coats and said on ther chairs on a table for two with a small candle light on it.  
It not crowded at the bisto about eight people were there.  
'Good evening what can i get you sir?'a waiter said while looking at the boy.  
'A medium pizza please'Jimmy said while looking at his glass of water.  
'Excellend choice sir,And what can i get for your girlfriend?'he said while still looking at the boy.  
Mandy and Jimmy looked a bit disturbed at eachother'she's not my girlfriend'Jimmy said while they both looked away from each other.  
'Oh i see,I am sorry miss what can i get you?'  
'Give me a ceaser sallad please'she said.  
'Got it coming right up'the waiter said and then walked into the kitchen.  
'I had a lot off fun today,I didn't know you were such a good guy to go shopping with'She said while waiting for diner.  
'I am glad to hear that'he replied.  
After some small there food arrived.  
after they both had ther diner and desert they left the bistro and head back to the campus.  
as he walked mandy to the stairs of the girls dorm while avoiding a prefect he said'please turn around and close your eyes'.  
'But why?'she asked a bit curious.  
'Please?'he replied.  
She did as he said and closed her eyes,She the felt a small object being put around her neck.  
'Okay now you can look'Jimmy said.  
She looked down and saw the necklace that she like so much from this afternoon.  
'I thought you liked it because i saw you looking at it,So when i said i took a leak i went that store and bought it for you'he said while blushing a little bit.  
She stood there still looking at the necklace.  
'Merry christmas Mandy' he said and the walked to the boys dorm room.  
She then sneak hugged him on his back and kisse his cheek,'Thank you for this wonderful gift Jimmy please have a great chiristmas to'she said and the walked away,winked at him as she walked into the dorm building.  
he stood still for a minute thought and then walked back to his room blushing.  
they both thought about the amazing day they they had together.  
then they went to sleep.

fin...

[puff that was i big one i hope you guys liked it,i sure did.  
next episode comming soon see you all then bye]

thementom


	6. merry christmas from bullworth part 2

jimmy's and mandy's special summer 6

[merry christmas from bullworth ][part 2]  
[last day of the christmas vacation]

It was the day before the last day of the vacation.  
In two days the student that went away on a vacation at home would return to school.  
All the students that stayed at school [about 1 out of 6]  
spend there vacation on enjoying themself or catching up on there homework.  
As for Jimmy and Mandy they spend there vacation up until now with each other around town or campus.  
now that the last day had come near there was one place that Jimmy wanted to take Mandy to before ted came back.  
'These last days were really nice Jimmy i really enjoyed myself 'she said while walking next to Jimmy back to school sometime before it was nighttime at the campus.  
'Me to i never that you would be so much fun to hang out said while they walked to the gate.  
'Me neither i thought that you would be just another dork but your kind of nice'she said while throwing the soda in a garbage can.  
As they stoped before the school gate Jimmy asked'look i wanna take you somewhere tomorrow we have not gone to this vacation if thats okay with you'he said while looking her into her eyes.  
She replied'Sure sounds like fun were are we going?'she asked a bit flirting trying to get a answer out of him.  
'Its a secret'he said with a slightly smile on his mouth.  
'Awh thats so mean'she said still a bit flirting with him most mostly because ted did not call her like he promised her to.  
'But okay then i will see you tomorrow Jimmy'she said while they walked to the seal on the ground.  
'See you tomorrow Mandy'he said and as they both went there own way to there dorm room.

the next day  
After they woke up and had some breakfast what they managed to survive made by Edna the school cook they went on there way.  
After about ten minutes of walking they reached the carnaval.  
'Oh my god i just love the carnaval'Mandy said excited while Jimmy bought some tickets in at the booth.  
'So where do you want to go firts ?'jimmy asked  
'Mmhh let's see'she replied as she looked around  
'I know why don't we go in the rollercoaster i always wanted to go ride it'she said while pointing her finger at it.  
'Okay lets go two the rollercoaste'Jimmy said.  
'All right let's go'she said as she grabed Jimmy's hand romanticly and they both walked to the rollercoaster.  
They sat next to eachothe and pulled the safety bar down and then the ride begon going up.  
Second after that they reached the top and went down fast.  
Mandy was grabbed Jimmy's arm tightly hoping he would put his arm around her neck.  
As she hoped he did and said'its okay i'm her nothing is gone happend'screaming ofcourse since they were on a rollercoaster.  
After they got off the ride they went to a whole lot of other attractions on the carnaval.

later at evening time  
After they hat some diner they he took her too a place she was never been before.  
He took her to the lookout place behind the lighthouse.  
'alright now you can look'He said as he removed his hands from before her eyes.  
'Oh wow its so beautiful'she said while she looked at the lake beach and the campus in the distance.  
'But now i got a pressend for you Jimmy hopkins,Close your eyes and don't peek'she said while taking a step back.'But' he tried to said before she interuppted him.  
'No but's'she said while smiling a bit.

'alright i get it'he said as he closed his eyes shut.  
She then silently walked over to him until she stood right infrond of him.  
'Alright now you can open your eyes'she said whispering.  
As he opend his eyes and saw her right infrond of him she romanticly kissed him full on the mouth.  
He then grabed her by her...waist! and they maked out.  
After about fiveteen second they both took ther breath and the said with sparkling eyes.  
'Wow that was just as i imagined it to be'She said as they both looked eachothe in the eyes.  
'Me to'he replied to her.  
'You know that from tomorrow on we got to go back to being mean to eachother righ Mandy'he said a bit sad.  
'Yeah i know that'She said also a bit saddent by the fact.  
'Whele let's atleast walk back toghether holding hands okay?'she asked him with a sad expression on her face.

'Okay'he said and then the both of them walked back to campus.  
infrond of the gate Mandy said to him'i am so happy we got to spen this vacaction together'she said to him while hugging him tightly.  
'Me to'he said to her.  
after that they walked back to there dorm room with a small pain in ther heart.

at both dorm rooms  
Jimmy thought about her for a few minute then turned off his light and went to sleep.  
While at the girl dorm inside Mandy's and christy's room Mandy was a bit more emotional about the situation.  
She was between ted who dident have time for who she still had feeling and Jimmy who she begin to really romanticly like.  
'Its not fair why can't ted be more like him'she thought as she cried silently trying not to wake up christy.  
She stoped crying and went fell asleep while thinking'this is the end of our special time toghether'.

fin  
[so i hope that you liked it,i wanted to make the ending look like mandy had to choose between jimmy or ted,well sort of,but what will happen if ted find out what his girlfriend and one of his ememie have been doing during christmas.  
or does he have some secret of his own?find out next time see you all then]

thementom


	7. happy new year from bullworth

jimmy's and mandy's special summer 7

[happy new year from bullworth]

It was the very first day after the vacation and most of the students came back from their vacation at home.  
All the cliques were back together again and spend the first day catching up and talking about their vacation.  
Also Ted and the other jocks came back to be greeted by mandy who stayed at school.  
'Hey babe did you miss me?'Ted said as he walked up to her and then kissed her on the mouth.  
'Ohhh yes i did, so much'Mandy said with a smile on her face.  
As she and ted hugged she could see Jimmy greeting Pete who also was coming back.  
'So guys wanna go to the clubhouse after we unpack?'Ted said with a loud voice.  
'Sure yeah okay cool'said the jocks and Mandy.  
'Okay see you there soon babe'he said as he headed for the dorm room with the other male jocks.  
She then looked at Jimmy and became a bit sad thinking about the fact that they could not become that close again.  
'They just coulden't there groups were a to big diffrence' she thought as she headed for the clubhouse.  
a few weeks later on new years evening  
[18.00]A few weeks later it was old years evening and also the only day the students were aloud to use firework on school ground.  
on twelfe o'clock tonight all the student would be infrond of the main building celebrating like it or not.  
Mandy hoped that Ted was to busy to notice her but tonight of all night he hed to keep his attention on her.  
'So we are gone light up some rockets wanne see?'Damon asked Ted to get him spend some time with his guys.  
'Sorry men i am gone spend this night with my girlfriend'he replied as he put his arm around mandy.  
She was kind of happy because for once he maked time for her.  
Though she still wished that she could spend this night with Jimmy like that christmas night.  
MEANWHILE  
Jimmy was also hoping for that but because it couldn't happen he went to light up some firework infrond of the dorm with Pete.  
'It sure is a cleare night,Great for a new years eve'Pete said as he lighted up some firework then ran away and watched it explode.  
'Yeah'Jimmy replied as he had his thought's elsewhere.  
LATER  
[23.45]everyone was getting to the main building all standing in their groups and talking about the show planned.  
Jimmy was not coming he diden't wanted all that good luck this year stuff and was heading to the football field.  
As Mandy laught at a joke Damon made she saw Jimmy and decided to make up a excusse to leave them.  
'Honey i left my jacket at my room,I am gone pick it but and then be back okay?'she said with a flirting voice.  
'Sure babe but be back befor twelfe okay'he said to her as she was heading to the dorm.  
After the students and staff couldn't see her anymore she sneaked thought some bushes and maked her way to the football field.  
When she came there she saw Jimmy sitting on one of the tribune's.  
'Hey what are you doing?'she asked him while she sat next to him.  
'Not much,I'm not just into new years eve'he replied as he gave put his jacket to his left side.  
'To be honest me neither i just had to go away from Ted and the guys for a minute'she replied whil looking at the stars.  
[23.58]'So it is almost time,When this year started i never thought that we would become so close to eachother'Mandy said as she grabbed his hand.  
'Me neither'Jimmy said while he rubbed her hand a bit.  
from the main building they couldt her the count down.  
10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE  
sounded as it was coming from the main building.  
'Happy new year Mandy'Jimmy said as he kissed her cheek quickly.  
'Happy new year Jimmy'she said as she smiled and then kissed him full on the mouth.  
After a couple of minute's they decided to head back to all the other student's.  
As they were near the entrance of the main hall Jimmy realized that he left his jacket at the football field.  
He told Mandy that he would see her in some minute's.  
As he entered the footballfield and went on the tribunes to get his jacket he head some weird noices coming from behind the tribune's.  
As he sneaked to the right side he was schocked at what he saw.  
It were Ted and christy french kissing and Ted sticking his and down christy's skirt witch she diden't seem to mind.  
he then quiclky sneaked away without them knowing anything.  
'What should i do?Shoul i tell Mandy?Would she belief me?  
Would she then hate me?'he thought to himself as he went to back to the party.  
He desided to not tell her yet to not waste he night.

fin  
[so i hope you guys like it i wante to keep the ending a bit open as to think about what could happen next time Jimmy is having a hard time trying to bring it to you all next time;)]

thementom 


	8. he tell the truth

jimmy's and mandy's special summer 8

he tells the truth

It was a month after new years eve and Jimmy couldn't forget the shocking thing he saw that night.  
He saw Christy and Ted make out on the school football field behind the tribunes and looked they were serieus.  
'It can't be,It just can't be'Jimmy thought to himself as he sat on his bed with the door locked,he needed to think.  
'If i tell her the first thing she is gone do is go talk to Christy and Ted who will ofcourse say that is just a ly'.  
'But i also can't go on like i did not see it that one night'He thought as he looked out of his window at some younger students talking and having fun playing some game.  
Then there was a knock on the door'Jimmy are you in here,can i help you with something?'a male voice said from the other side of the wooden door.  
As Jimmy opened the door he saw that it was Pete who was infront of the door'hey Pete come on in'he said as he opened the door completely.  
'So what's on you mind'Pete said as he said down on a chair.  
'Alright i tell you but you got to promise not to tell anyone'he said as he looked serieus'i promise'he said.  
'So you know that Mandy and Ted are dating right?'to witch pete nodded'well me and her have become somewhat close with eachother go on a date hold hands that sort of stuff'pete nodded again as he wanted to know more.  
'But on the night of new years eve i saw Ted and Chrity making out behind the football field tribune's and that is what i just can't get out of my mind,i mean should i tell her or should i just pretend i did not see anything'Jimmy said as he looked ouside of his window.  
After about half a minute Pete repield'You should tell her when the time is right don't you think?'he said as he also looked out of the window into a dark upcoming sky.  
'Yeah i guess your right about that'Jimmy said as he walked over to his bed and sat down with a comic book.  
the next day  
It was after all the classes have ended that Jimmy maked his way to the football field to tell Mandy the truht about what he saw on that new year eve.  
The whole night and day there was this dark sky like it was gone rain but strangly not a single drop fell down.  
'I'm sure she's on the field if i can make it to her withou being disturbed that would be great'he thought as he make himself look though as he could be to not get spoken to.  
Luckly for him that worked and the jocks ignored him.  
Because of the bad weahter there was no exercise outside beside the Mandy at the end of the field practising.  
'Hey Jimmy how are you doing?'they could now talk normaly now that they were all alone after a long time.  
'Not that good Mandy i have to tell you something important,something you must need to know'he replied.  
'Alright i'm listening'She said as she looke a bit in love.  
'I really hate to say this to you but Ted is a cheating no good liar and he's been cheating on you with Christy'when he was done her face turned to anger mixed with disbelief.  
She yelled at him'No he would never cheat on me and above all else never with my best girlfriend here at school'.  
'I am sorry Mandy but it's the truth he's lying to you for a really long time'he said as he looked a bit frightend by her.  
'Your the worst' she said as she slapped him in the face'I never want to see or hear from you again,and don't come to me or Ted and his friend will beath the shit out of you'she yelled again as she stormed off away from the field.  
Jimmy was left behind in the middel of the just started rain  
As he walked down to his room saddent by the whole thing.  
As he walked into the dorm main hall he passed Pete who was playing darts.  
'So how did it go talking with man'before he was done Jimmy slamed the door of his room really hard and said nothing to him'i thougth so'Pete thought to himself as he left Jimmy alone to think.

fin 

[so thats chapter 7 i hope you are happy with it(like anyone reads my story's)but i wanted to show what her reaction would be when he told her and his feeling of keeping it a secret i hope you enjoyed and see you all next time]  
thementom


End file.
